memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Borderland (episode)
Brent Spiner Look, tvtome.com stated that Brent Spiner is going to appear in Borderland as Dr. Soong's great-grandfather. But if you insist, we'll just wait until the production report on Borderland comes out.-B-101 I told you that Brent Spiner was going to be in Borderland.- B-101 03:07, 28 Aug 2004 (CEST) Summary Started I got a summary started. Try to finish it.- B-101 14:49, 31 Oct 2004 (CET) Big Show/Paul Wight Given that Wight was credited as "Big Show", should we not use this name. Although there is precedent on this site for using the real name of the person involved (The Rock), if he has been granted a screen credit with the name Big Show then this is the name he has chosen to register under with the Screen Actors Guild. I don't see the difference between this case and Tiny Ron who played Maihar'du in Deep Space Nine or Tiny Lister who played Klaang in "Broken Bow". Many actors use stage names, people like Gates McFadden (real name Cheryl McFadden) for example. We shouldn't go against their wishes. Alex Peckover 18:58, Nov 1, 2004 (CET) Summary needs to be finished Finish the episode summary.- B-101 13:17, 8 Nov 2004 (CET) More MACOs KIA? When the augments enter teh Enterprise, they start a firefight with some of the MACOs, using the klingon disruptors they found on the BoP. But as we know the klingon disruptor has no stun setting, and even if it had, the augments would't use it, and even if they did, the distance is 2 meters for maximum... don't we have to list the (min.) two MACOs as KIA?--Bravomike 21:34, 9 February 2007 (UTC) The real relevance of Spiner's appearance When I encountered it, the article read: ::This is Brent Spiner's first Star Trek appearance without Patrick Stewart (Captain Jean-Luc Picard) and Jonathan Frakes (Commander/Captain William T. Riker). I guess that's a true statement, but it seems a fairly trivial one. Why not also say it's his first appearance without Geordi? Surely the bigger deal about the episode is that it's the first time Spiner appears without playing Data. (And no, doesn't count, because it wasn't him, but a replica of his head.) CzechOut ☎ | 00:13, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :Problem. what about Noonian Soong? That wasn't an android. I am reverting the note for now, simply for the sale of not presenting false information. One thing to remember, though, is that not all of the main TNG cast (i.e. Geordi, Worf, etc.) were in every TNG episode, so this would not have been Data's first appearance without Geordi, but it WAS his first appearance without Frakes or Stewart. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:45, 8 September 2007 (UTC) ::What about Noonien Soong? Please re-read the change I made: ::: While Brent Spiner had played several characters other than Data to this point, this was the first occasion on which the actor did not play the Soong-type android at all. Nevertheless, Spiner here continues the tradition begun in and of playing characters that might be thought of as part of Data's family. ::That's a fully accurate statement. Every appearance of Noonien Soong was also accompanied by an appearance of Data. This is Spiner's first appearance in any Star Trek production where he did not play Data at all. The three episodes of the Augment arc are the only instances in which Spiner (physically) appears but Data doesn't. That was sort of the whole marketing angle of the episodes, as I recall. And while you're correct to point out that not every main character appeared in every episode of TNG, Geordi did in fact appear in every episode. (He, Riker, Data and Picard are the only ones who can make the claim.) CzechOut ☎ | 19:30, 8 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Hmmmm, very odd. IMDB lists LeVar as having been in all episodes, but the bio here on the wiki says he was "in all but 4". Don't know which is the more accurate claim, as IMDB charts the other actors accurately, as far as I can tell. Anyone know which four he supposedly doesn't appear in?' Is it possible he was in fact in all of them, according to Guild regulations, but that his scenes may have been edited from the final print? CzechOut ☎ | 19:54, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Main character non-appearances and never trust imdb. --Jörg 19:57, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks :) In this case, imdb was in fact correct, but I was reading it wrong. It does in fact indicate which four episodes he recieved "credit only" for. Okay, I see the point of the Riker/PIcard mention, but it's still awfully trivial. The point of the Spiner appearance is that he's not playing Data at all. Of course he's not appearing alongside people two hundred years distant. CzechOut ☎ | 20:08, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Removed passage Removed the following: * The events of lead the crew of the to commandeer a Klingon Bird-of-Prey in . Whether by coincidence or design, the Augments commandeer a Bird of Prey at the beginning of this episode. First, if we don't know if its by design or not, it shouldn't be there. Second, I'm not sure how that is particularly noteworthy. There are many similar plot elements throughout Trek, some of which might be noteworthy(such as the same characters doing something similar to an event they had previously done). In this case, the two examples have little to do with each other.--31dot 21:45, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Matrix Some of the fight scenes as well as the Augments' looks reminded me clearly of the Matrix film. Matrix was published in 1999; in 2004, it was still in everybody's mind, and I assume that reference was by intent. Any opinions? 04:37, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :No slow motion effects, nothing like bullet time. Use of martial arts has existed in American action films since a long before The Matrix. None of the thematic effects specific to The Matrix were used. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:42, 3 July 2008 (UTC)